The Notebook
by jillybean90
Summary: COMPLETED LJ fic it shows that differences can be over come set around 7th yr at hogwarts. thanks to all who R
1. the plane flight

**A/N** Hey everyone this is my first fic hope you all enjoy the idea kind of just popped into my head over the last few months and building up slowly. I know I am asking a lot but if you wouldn't mind reviewing for me as I said it's my first fic. Jilly

**DISCLAIMER: **I unfortunately own nothing

**Chapter 1: The Notebook**

_Harry bent down and picked up a battered book. It was tucked away underneath his parent's bed. Yes Harry's parents had been dead for several years and he had returned to his old house true to his word. It was 2 months after he had finished his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two months since Dumbledore had been killed. _

_Harry opened the book on the first page in very tidy print was "The Notebook" by Lily and James Potter. Harry's heart soared. This was a book written by his parents. Very cautiously he opened the first page. It read…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I am Lily Evans. I am a Witch.

The end of my sixth year at Hogwarts was drawing to a close. I have spent the year keeping up my marks, staying out of trouble and avoiding the four Marauders one in particular, James Potter. The most egotistic, self-centred, arrogant pri…. You get my point. He has spent the last four years trying to get me to go out with him. Ha I think not.

Anyway as I mentioned it was the end of sixth year I was on the train with my best friends Julie Prewett, Alice McKinnon and her boyfriend of two years Frank Longbottom. When surprisingly the compartment door slid open and there were the marauders.

"Do you mind if we sit here? The trains packed they really need to add another carriage."

Julie who really fancied James nodded and moved over for him to sit next to her. He however had other ideas and sat right next to me squashing me against the window. Remus was reading a book, Alice and Frank were making out in the corner and Pettigrew was no where in sight.

"Do you think you could move over a bit?" I asked

James smiled his incredible charming smile. AAHHH I just called him charming when he is being a complete pain in the arse. Damn he always does this to me

"Sure." He replied and slid straight into me squashing me even more.

I pushed him off me with a little too much force and he fell on top of Frank. Oh well I told myself he deserved it and I went back to thinking about my holidays. My family were taking a muggle vacation to the Gold Coast in Australia.

"So…Lils what have you got planned for the holidays" James asked Sirius was being surprisingly quiet I would assume he was checking out all the girls in the compartment opposite from us.

"Nothing to do with you Potter. I plan to stay as far away from you as possible." I replied.

"Aww come on Lils don't be hostile."

"Call me Lils one more time…" I said in a warning tone.

"Or what you'll hex me go right ahead you couldn't hurt a fly."

"Try me."

"I plan to"

Sensing that another full force fight was heating up Alice stopped snogging Frank "you two break it up."

"But they were never going out." Remarked Sirius, who had turned his attention from the girls.

"I said break it up not break up you dimwit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry paused from reading and returned to his hotel room with Ron and Hermione. Were he would be able to continue reading after dinner. He was excited. He was actually reading something that was from his parents a first hand account on what had actually happened._


	2. Vacation Buddies

**Chapter 2: Vacation Buddies**

_It was late. 1 am to be exact Harry lay awake thinking. He rolled over and picked up the notebook. He flicked to the back page. At the bottom it said:_

_To our dearest Harry, if you are reading this you would have returned to Godric's Hollow and we are most likely not living. This is a recount of our lives._

_He flicked back to where he left off and continued reading._

The train ride away from Hogwarts was the longest feeling yet. It could have to do with having to share a compartment with Potter or the fact that she was going to have to spend the whole of the summer holidays far away from magic and her friends with her medieval thinking sister Petunia.

The train at long last pulled in to platform 9 ¾ I would be leaving for Australia tomorrow little did I know tomorrow was going to be full of surprises…

The next day I woke late and there was a massive rush to get to the airport. We were the last to board the plain and we found out none of us would be sitting together. I made my way down to my seat. I passed petunia who was sitting next to a really hot guy but when I sat down there was the biggest surprise…

"Lily?"

I looked to see who I was next to

"POTTER!" I shouted in disbelieve

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. I would like to announce that that plane will be taking off in a few moments and would everyone be seated while we run through the safety procedures before take off…"

"Don't talk to me." I said to James. He had opened his mouth to say something before I cut him off.

"It's a 14 hour flight Lily"

"Of which I plan to catch up on some sleep and with that I rolled over and fell asleep.

JAMES P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. Here I was sitting on the plane with my folks when my favourite redhead has the seat next to me.

A lot of people think that my liking Lily is a joke. The truth is I have liked her from the moment I laid eyes on her. Now 16 or 17 jeez I don't know when her birthday is. She was beautiful. She had the most gorgeous thick red wavy hair James had ever laid eyes on. She had the perfect body she was nice and slim with curves in all the right places, and the eyes don't get me started on the eyes they were unusual all the same yet stunning they were a clear emerald green in an almond shape they were perfect. She was perfect.

I was talking to my father about careers.

"Whatever you do don't become a healer no matter what. Some of the stuff that gets bought in is disgusting. Apply for Auror School like your old man!"

"Whatever dad" I sighed all along I was planning on Auror School.

Sighing he rumpled his jet black hair making it even messier. James Potter was the most sought after boy at Hogwarts. He was captain of the quidditch team and competed for the top of his classes. He was actually rather handsome as well. He had a slightly tanned, muscular body. He wore black, round glasses over his hazel eyes.

I glanced at Lily. She really was asleep.

James turned to his father who was watching him intently. From the girls reaction he figured that James somehow knew her.

"Who is she?" he asked

"Lily Evans." I replied

"_The_ Lily Evans?"

"Yes. I don't get her dad I really don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at her she's beautiful. I don't know it's just when I am around her I fell well, strange. It's really odd"

"You really _like _her don't you?"

"Well yeah I suppose."

"You don't just like her because she is pretty do you?" asked his mum

"No" I replied instantly. "She is smart. She I loyal, brave, a great friend- well to her friends I'm not exactly one of them, outgoing, adventurous, smart, funny, smart, perfect oh and did I mention she was smart?"

"Yes dear."

Lily's head rolled to the side. She was asleep on James's shoulder.


	3. Losing Control

A/N because this is my first fic I have updated 3 chaps today not sure when the rest will be up they aren't typed yet I sorta wrote it in a book when I wasn't allowed on the computer damn those sisters not sure if ill be able to update soon my sister is coming up to visit for like a week so yeah if I can type them a lot then ill be able to update while she's here but I have school as well (I live in Australia) yeah. Anyhoo R&R doesn't that sound bossy he he

Disclaimer: all Jo's lol yes and that's not me so yeah.

The plane hit rough turbulence and I was jolted awake. I checked my watch I had been asleep for a whole hour grrr. The plane was shuddering, everyone was looking worried. I was petrified. James (dammit) Potter that's better sensed somehow I was scared though it wasn't exactly hard to tell everyone was.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded the plane gave a massive lurch and I grabbed James's hand, holding it tight my knuckles whitening.

The captain's voice rang through the plain. "We will be approaching the end of the turbulence in a few moments. Please stay seated until the seatbelt light is turned off which will be momentarily."

With one last almighty lurch the plane was still again. The seatbelt light turned off. I glanced down and saw that I was holding James's hand. No Potter's hand I told myself. I jumped up and rushed into the toilet. I washed my face and glanced at my reflection. I couldn't believe that I was going to have to sit next to James the whole way to Australia it was like a 14 hour flight, and what was worse I couldn't believe I kept calling potter James even if it was in my head, and the fact that I actually felt comforted by holding his hand. AHHH this was going to be a nightmare.

I had a rather curious sensation in my stomach. Butterflies. "The sooner we get to Queensland the better." I muttered to myself before heading back at least then I won't see _him. _Queensland was a large place after all…little did I know just how wrong I was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry sighed so his mother was starting to fall for his father. That was quick and painless really. He had seen how much Lily hated James in their 5th year in Snape's memory. "I would rather go out with the giant squid then you." He remembered Lily saying. He sighed once more before rolling over and continuing with the story. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an over night stay in Brisbane, Mum, Dad, Petunia and I headed off for the Gold Coast. We were staying in a resort right on the beach. Little did I know that more surprises lay ahead _(A/N damn I just make it all too obvious.)_

That afternoon Petunia and I went down to the pool. Even though it was winter the pool was heated and Queensland wasn't really all that hot in winter. Petunia and I had similar bikinis on (they were the same except the colour). Hers black mine emerald green to match my eyes. Petunias matched her heart. We were great friends until I got my letter saying I was a witch then…..

"Earth to Lily!" Petunia's shrill voice cut through my thoughts

"What?" I snapped.

"Lets go chat to that guy over there he's sooo hot!"

"Which one? The one with that black hair?"

"Yup!"

"Ok. He doesn't have a bad body hey?" I remarked but as we walked closer…..

"JAMES!" oh crap I called him James and what was worse I had called him hot.

"Hey Evans! Fancy meeting you here!"

"You would."

"Would someone like to clue me in" said Petunia

"Ja- Potter this is my sister Petunia. Petunia this is James Potter." I was suddenly very self conscious all I was wearing was my bikini.

"Hey have you to noticed this place has like no people our ages here?" James asked.

"Yup" answered Petunia

"Could it possibly because all Australian kids our age still have school?" I said

"Oh right. Anyways Lils I know it's a lot to ask but if you didn't know I am an only child and am completely stuck here like a loner could I pretty please hang out with you to."

"In your dre…."

"She means yes" Petunia spoke over the top of me. Damn I just got sucked into this.

"Thanks mate." He said trying out an Aussie accent. "Oh um did you want to go see a movie I heard there's some good ones down the road about a mile."

"Sure" replied Petunia so I tagged along.

I somehow managed to sit through dinner while petunia shamelessly flirted over James.

And then the movie... I decided I needed to tell Petunia the truth perhaps she'd make some excuse to leave forming me an escape route.

"Psst. Petunia" I whispered.

"What"

"James is a wizard!"

"What? Hang on be right back need to pee." That was like petunia she always told the truth exactly the way it was.

But she never came back. At the end of the movie I walked back to where the rented car was parked. To my misfortune James followed. The car was gone then I realised she had my wallet in her back seeing as we quickly just pulled on clothes over our swimmers.

"Damn that bitch!" I practically yelled. James was clearly shocked.

"Err Lily?"

"What" I snapped

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I told her you were a wizard she fled now ill have to walk back because she had my wallet as well and not to mention it's already after 9!"

"It's all good. I take it your sister is a medieval chic then? Anyways I ran out of muggle money as well so I'll walk with you."

I was so angry I just nodded "Are you serious?"

"No I am James!"

"Old joke" I whispered but smiling all the same.

I couldn't believe it James was actually being nice to me

On the walk back I found out some interesting things about James. He had known Sirius since he was 5, had (this one'll shock you) never slept with a girl or actually dated a girl or guy that matter (A/N sorry I know people would think he was gay) was here on his parents who were aurors and was already 17. I told him that Petunia and I were once very close, that I had likewise never slept with anyone (thank god) and was 17 next week.

I still couldn't believe that I had spent over an hour walking with him and hadn't yelled at home and all was civil and enjoyable.

James decided to play a gentleman and walk me to my door. Which wasn't surprising because it turned out he was in the room across from me and Petunia.

I stopped to thank him but found myself gazing into his eyes. They were gorgeous I'd never noticed that before. I suddenly felt my self lose control I had the urge to do something incredibly stupid. I was leaning in ever so slowly.

mwahahahaha I am evil lolz enjoy R&R


	4. Festive Spirits

A/N hehehe well thanks for your reviews and I couldn't help but leave you with the will she wont she kiss him lols anyways here ya go another chapter.

Disclaimer: I still unfortunately own nothing.

_Harry put down the book he wasn't sure why but he did only to open up on James's point of view._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I walked lily to the door. I glanced down before I was going to go into my room, but our eyes interlocked. I was staring into those perfect emerald eyes. I was so close I could feel her breathing, count the few faint freckles across her nose. Lily was leaning in her lips scarcely an inch from mine……

"What are you doing" cut in Petunias voice. She had heard us return. "Get away from my sister you freak!" and with that she turned and walked back through the door.

I looked at Lily. Or at least where Lily had been. "Dammit" she'd gone.

I didn't see James at all for the next few days. I was actually flat out avoiding him. I had told Petunia the whole story including my hating James and she agreed to try and stay away from him. However I knew I couldn't avoid him for long.

On Friday night there was a festival in the next town. We all decided as a family to go there.

The festival was great. There were heaps of rides including the dodgem cars woohoo I love them. Petunia and I went on those first. But when we got off…

"Hey Lily!" I turned around already knowing who to expect who else would it be but James Potter

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Same thing you are?"

"No. I mean why the whole sudden muggle trip and festival and everything."

"I told you a few days ago my parents are Aurors and are on a muggle conference to learn how to protect them!"

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"For us to be friends."

"Fat chance"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know I don't want to."

"Lily come on lets go on the Ferris wheel whit me!" sighing I thanked Petunia for saving me.

But as we got on the Ferris Wheel James decided he would climb up right as we stopped at the top.

"James what the hell do you think your doing you're going to kill yourself!" I yelled at him.

"Go out with me lily."

"No not when you do stupid things like that."

"Fine then." he jumped so he was only hanging from the bar. "You leave me no choice!"

"James, don't be an idiot."

"Dammit Lily my hands Slipping." He slid down to prove his point. Safety people were gathered at the bottom.

"James no, fine I'll go out with you."

"Don't do me no favours."

"I mean it James. Just get down from there!" he slid into the carriage easily.

"I should of let you drop you fall that far all the time with quidditch and all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kk thanks to those who reviewed I hope this answered some of your questions.

You guys rock don't forget R&R next chapter might possibly have a date in it I'm not sure I completely changed the original first 5 chapters but yeah I though it needed to be a bit like it's name The Notebook so I made it more like the movie lots to come.


	5. when things just happen

A/N: hope you liked that last chapter. I certainly did anyhoo.

DISCLAIMER: still don't own anything.

_Harry frowned did his dad really just trick Lily into going out with him like that. No he mustn't of. Lupin and Sirius had already said that he didn't trick her into going out with him. And besides they had almost kissed._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after the festival Lily ran into James heading down to breakfast. "So what about this date then?"

"What date?" I replied.

"The one you promised me!"

"I don't keep promises."

"That might be the case but I am 17 and therefore of age you're not so I can jinx you and you can't get me back unless you agree to the date."

"It's too bad that today's my birthday then and I have already been sent a letter advising me that I can do magic anywhere, within reason."

"Oh sorry I forgot" cough cough "Happy birthday Lils!"

"Thanks"

"Ok dinner and movie tonight my shout pick you up at 7 no if buts or maybes."

"Well I suppose I could, seeing as I am having lunch with my family."

"Ok see you then."

At 6:30 that evening Lily got out of the pool and went and showered. She put on a pair of jeans and a tight jumper because it did get a little chilly.

At 7 she went and knocked on James's door, preferring to go there then have Petunia see him again.

"Oh hey Lily was just coming to get you."

"Well I figured Petunia would rather not see you." I said to him taking my jacket off because it was warm in his room.

"You're probably right. Anyway I got you a present I know you weren't expecting one but you only turn 17 once."

"Oh thanks." I said as he handed me a box. I opened it and what I saw was jewellery. It was the most beautiful necklace I had seen. It was an emerald with a gold "L" wrapped around it. It was stunning.

"Oh my god James I can't except this."

"Well there's no one else around here whose name starts with "L" so you'll have to or else…"

"Or else what?" I questioned daringly.

"Hmm let me think… or else ill have to tickle you until you agree." And with that he started tickling me.

I was laughing so hard. "Alright I accept it and can we go I am starving."

All through dinner I kept fiddling with the necklace. James seamed to notice but just smiled. I concentrated on my dinner.

It was starting to get cold. I realised my jumper was in James's room still and I was shivering. James noticed and leant me his jumper. He was so thoughtful.

"Lets go see that movie hey what was it grease?" he asked

"Yeah"

Well the movie was ok a bit boring but yeah. They had the air-conditioning on though in winter I mean as if you would. Anyway my arm was touching James and I was still shivering so he slid up the arm rest and pulled me into a hug because I was so cold I mean who thought Australia could get this chilly.

"Thanks" I murmured.

James paid for the taxi ride home and we walked up to the hotel. I had to go to James's room to get my jacket. I bent down and picked it up. I thanked James for everything. I went to leave.

"Goodnight Lils."

"Night." But I made the mistake of looking into his eyes when I did it. Once again I found myself leaning in towards him.

I was kissing James. Not just light kissing either, my tongue was in his mouth. My hands ran up his back and found themselves in his hair. It was complete bliss. Never in a million years did I think I would be kissing James and never thought I would be the one kissing. His hands were running down my back. The kiss was full of passion.

"Night" I whispered as I turned to walk out. I could tell that my lips were swollen. "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Happy birthday again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N thanks again for reading my story. um not sure whether i can update everyday because as i have told you my sister is coming from canberra for a week and yeah i have another chapter written ill upload it tomorrow though and i really need to get myself ahead but as you all know shool has homework.

i am not likely going to be able to update this week at all my sister gets here in like half an hour omg i can't wait. thanks for all your reviews they were fabulous i am so sorry i cant update but ill have like my sister's family (4 ppl) my brother in laws parents the canadian exchange student (you rock carmen) and my family (5 ppl)

so thats 12 people here ahh nail biter see ya


	6. breaking up and reunited

A/N- nooo they left me a week ago sob anyways back to writing the story sorry this took so long my teachers have finally decided that they want to give me homework and assigmnents… speaking of which… hmm anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed you rock

DISCLAIMER: still own none of it.

_Harry rolled over he couldn't sleep. He had been reading the notebook before he went to bed but was lying awake now. He rolled over and decided to keep reading._

Lily and James spent a lot of time together in the week of holidays. They had become more then just friends and at the end of the holidays they were no longer as_ innocent _as the beginning of the holidays however towards tend of august things started changing. Lily was forbidden by her sister not to see him……..

(Flashback)

It was 2 in the morning she still wasn't back Petunia grew worried what if he'd done something to her. Even though Lily was a witch petunia still looked out for her.

The door slowly creaked open…

"Where have you been?"

"With James."

"Lily you can't see him again?"

"Why not?"

"He's dangerous!"….. "Bull"

"You shouldn't be hanging around him you never know what can happen."

"Leave him alone"

"Why?"

"Because I love him and you had better watch out for me if you do anything to him"

"You love him. As if Lily just a month ago you were trying to get me to save you from him you hated him. Your 17 you don't know what love is."

"Oh and you do you're 2 years older then me and your with Vernon. The only reason you like Vernon is because he hates me too! You are pathetic."

"I am going to bed now goodnight."

"You know I'm right." And the silence died down. But across the hall James had heard everything.

(Flashback over.)

September first drew nearer. Lily and James had broken up over the holidays. James and Lily were head boy and girl yet Lily avoided him as much as possible.

A couple of months later Lily had started going out with a guy named Chris Patil the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. It wasn't like it was with James though. They never did fun things and just pretty much studied together.

Except for class and patrolling duties Lily never saw James. Sirius and Remus couldn't figure out what was going on. Before the holidays James had been crazy about Lily however he had not mentioned her once since he came back and his attitude had completely changed…

"James we have to talk." Remus said while Sirius stood behind him and stared at the ground.

"What's going on with you mate. Ever since your holiday you've been acting strange."

"Stranger then what I am normally you'd always said I'd been strange and I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to." "Why"

"Is it something to do with Lily?" James didn't answer. "Come on mate tell us" still no answer "Come on mate."

"Fine you wanna know I'll tell you don't interrupt me. On the way to Australia, Lily had the seat next to me. As it turned out she was staying across the hallway to me at the gold coast. Anyway while we were there lily and her sister walked over to me and her sister tried chatting me up."

"Lily has a sister?"

"Yes she is a right biatch too. Anyways Lily was dragged into hanging out with us but as soon as her sister found out I was a wizard she ran off leaving Lily and I stranded at the movies… never mind muggle thing… anyway we had to walk home and on that walk Lily's hostility wore away. Anyway she almost kissed me but was stopped by her sister. The next week we were both at a festival she went on the Ferris wheel with her sister and I did something incredibly stupid I climbed up to the top and hung myself over the crowd until she promised to go out with me. Anyway she did we went out and then said good night she came in to get her jacket that she'd left in my room but we sorta… yeah. The next few weeks we went out together everyday and yeah we actually went swimming in the ocean it was freezing and went round to all the hidden touro destinations around the gold coast movie world was the best, anyways one night we didn't get home until 2 in the morning and her sister shouted at her Lily broke up with me and came home."

"What were you doing until 2 in the morning?"

"You wouldn't wanna know…"

"Oh you two did it didn't you…" James blushed. "Who in a million years would have thought James's first time was with Evans"

"Sirius shut up and you had better not tell anyone any off this or you will be dead."

_Meanwhile……._

Lily was sitting in her room. Being head girl her and James had their own living quarters. She was still thinking about James. She was really confused. She had thought she loved him but after her sister had pointed out that She only thought she loved him and that she really hated him lily suddenly realised that there is a thin line between love and hate.

She went down into the common room to find James and talk to him. But what she heard was him. Him telling his mates about their time together…..

"_Who in a million years would have thought James's first time was with Evans" _

"_Sirius shut up and you had better not tell anyone any off this or you will be dead."_

Lily felt tears running down her cheeks. He had told Sirius he couldn't keep his mouth shut about anything. Within a few days the whole school was going to know how she had slept with the guy who she'd been trying to convince everyone was a prick the guy everyone knew she hated.

"How could you. You arrogant prick," Lily looked at James blank face. "No James that's not news, here's some news I FUCKING HATE YOU"

"ouch mate." "piss off Sirius, just go."

"Lily James didn't do anything it was just Sirius being his dimwitted self pressured him into telling us about his holiday anyway Sirius sorta guessed." Remus was trying to stick up for James, but when he saw that he was getting no where he turned around and pulled Sirius out.

"Lily." "I don't want to hear it."

"Exactly you wouldn't care what I have to say. Look at the way you treated me. You broke up with me because your sister hates magic, you started going out with Chris because you knew it would get on my nerves by you going out with the Ravenclaw Captain, you avoid me when I try to talk to you." Lily was staring at the ground crying she couldn't bear to look at James for an

"I Kept this a secret until now you know why? Because I knew it would hurt you if anyone found out. And this is how you thank me for that. You never asked me to I would have loved for everyone to know that even if for a couple I managed to get the girls of my dreams…" James was stumped and didn't know what else to say "Never mind its too late."

"James…. James, look at me!" he looked up "It's not too late" and with that she jumped on to him and kissed him every thought and morals flew out of the window.

"Er Lily… um what was that for." James said breaking away from Lily

"just shut up!"

"o…k suits me"


	7. walking and talking

A/N hey thanks to **Writing on Paper **and** WhiteCamellia **for reviewing I am uploading this chapter a bit quicker as I have the day off school today for being sick. I hate being sick anyways I wont be able to update a whole lot because my sister has a whole lot of assignments being in grade 12. anyways R&R oh by the way I have completely forgotten about peter in this story ( not that that's hard to do- evil git) so never mind and I know there is a Julie Prewett and Molly only had brothers but hey anyways.

Sirius and Remus were leaning against the entrance to the heads dorms.

"Hmm they are awfully quiet all of a sudden. Too quiet." Sirius stated.

"Maybe we should check it out."

"Nah"

"Uh oh….. Here comes Chris. We had better warn them."

With that Sirius and Remus entered carefully with only a slight idea what was happening inside. When they got in they couldn't see either James or Lily so they went up into James' room still no James or Lily.

"Where could they be?" asked Sirius

"Check Lily's room!" Replied Remus

They walked into Lily's room and found an unusual site Lily and James were between the sheets and the robes lay scattered around the floor.

"Oi Sirius, Remus what the hell do you think you are doing in here?" James Yelled.

"Shut up mate both of you get dressed quickly Chris is coming and Lily, you and I need to talk." Commanded Remus.

"What ok." Remus waited outside the room while they got changed. Sirius went downstairs to get Chris away.

_Harry rubbed his tired eyes and read the bottom of the pages: _

_Dear Harry_

_I am sorry if you are reading this page. Sirius decided that he wanted to write what happened here and you know what Sirius is like actually maybe you don't but I am sure you can imagine._

_Love mum._

_Harry just kept reading on though._

A minute later Lily met Remus outside. "What do you want?"

"Like I said we need to talk."

"Ok." Lily followed him out of the grounds and around the lake Remus was awfully quiet.

"Ok Lily, I need to talk to you about James. Please don't interrupt me just let me finish. Lily I don't think of you as a bitch but after what happened today I am not so sure…."

"What, what would make you say that?"

"Let me finish. James is my best friend and I like seeing him get hurt. He was right about something that you only went out with Chris to get back at James."

"That is not true I never thought about James when that happened."

"Do you love Chris the way you love James?" no answer "Didn't think so… look Lily James isn't a toy he isn't going to only be there when you want him."

"Look I only realise today that I love him. I don't want to hurt anyone though."

"If you don't mind me asking are you as serious with Chris as you are with James?"

"No I mean we never go out he never tells me I look pretty or anything like James does. He makes me feel completely different but I don't know what to do."

"Well if you don't mind me pointing out isn't it obvious. Look James has been obsessed with you for like ever. He doesn't just like you I don't think he has ever just liked you. He rarely talked to us after Australia and tonight was the first time he mentioned you at all."

"Oh well. Hmm I don't know what to do… what am I meant to tell Chris?"

"The truth."

"Yeah sure that'll go down well oh Chris did you know after everything I have told you about me being a virgin isn't true that James and I got together over the holidays and I still love him and I have never loved you."

"Really?" Lily gave him a death stare. "Well maybe you shouldn't use those words well, just tell him look I am so sorry but I don't think this relationship will work out if I haven't been honest to you and myself."

"Ok thanks you are the best well I had better go find Chris any idea where he is?"

"I think Sirius got him to look for you in the library!"

"Thanks you are the best."

When Lily found Chris he was walking around the library looking for her.

"Chris! We need to talk… outside."

"Are you sure it's a bit cold."

"I am positive and stop being a wuss. Look I need to tell you something very important and it is hard."

"Should I be worried?" Chris asked

"Possibly, anyway look I am so sorry but I don't think this relationship will work out if I haven't been honest to you and myself." Lily repeated Remus' words.

"Does this have anything to do with James?"

"Yes and no see I don't love you and I never have. I loved and still love James."

"How could this happen? Before the holidays you hated him and then suddenly you act all strange and different around him I don't understand."

"Well they always say there is a fine line between love and hate and over the holidays I crossed that line. I was actually dating James right up until school started pretty much."

"What do you mean you weren't any where near James over the holidays? You were in Australia."

"We both were."

"What?"

"We both took a holiday to the same place. We were on the same flight and in the same hotel everything."

"Why would you go out with him thought and why do you want to be with him over me?"

"It's got nothing to do with you why James and I went out! And he is a whole lot more interesting then you. All you do is stare at me and try to hook in."

"Huh I don't get it. Why don't you want to be with me?"

"Are you really that thick? I h-a-v-e n-e-v-e-r l-o-v-e-d y-o-u!" said Lily getting frustrated

Chris reached out his hand slowly to Lily but suddenly drew it back and slapped her across the face. "YOU BITCH!"

"That is it I have had it with you." Lily shouted back before kicking him in a place where no guy likes to be kicked.

"That's it, you are going to be so sorry you ever did that you fucking bitch." He whispered before fainting.

Lily ran off and left him there she just kept running into her room. She stayed in her room just crying for at least an hour before there was a faint know on the door and it creaked open. Lily felt arms around her waist that pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" James asked

"He hit me and told me that I would be sorry for ever going out with you."

"Oh no he doesn't. It's ok Lils we are playing him in quidditch on the weekend he's the one that is going to be sorry we have a fantastic team."

"That's not it. You can't get back at him by playing a game of quidditch against him." Lily said

"We'll have to think of something really good and embarrassing for what he did to you" James leant in and kissed her gently before they went down for dinner.


	8. I Wonder where the page has gone

A/N- hey guys sorry took so long I gotten bored of the story and dug myself into a hole I am hoping to get out of I had a fantastic idea for another L/J fanfic but I forgot so oh well. Anyways this'll probly be the last chapter. On second thought I really have dug myself into a whole that'll be all.

……… _Harry turned the page there was only the last page left. How could the story just end there? He examined the pages really carefully quite a few of the pages had been ripped out. Hmmmm after all this reading it had been a dead end and what had he learned from it nothing not a single bloody clue._

"_back to square one." He muttered to himself as he went to find hermione_


End file.
